Negative Luck
by Nikkuh845
Summary: Luck comes in all forms. Some people have good luck,some have bad luck. However their could be other luck. Which Luck does Jesse and Leslie Hold. Will Update summery later. Please RnR


_Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or any of the characters, they are owned by Katherine Paterson._

_Ok new BTT Fanfic. Will finish Dazed by sorrow soon._

_Hope people read and like. Please review even if its just problems I can pick up on. Information on the Fic is better than none._

**Negative Luck**

**Chapter One**

I left the house to run. A much needed run.

A prickly cold breeze kicked in, heading back after a long torturing jog. It was briefly refreshing as I entered the never-ending final stretch through the fairly bright but wet wood.

It was winter. With each pace I could hear the soft crunch of the snow. I felt at ease with the cold but stunning snow, it always gave the almightiest sights.

I longed for the year to always winter, so I could always wake to see the sun reflecting of the cold white surface. I edged myself to an old grumpy looking oak tree so I could look back at the trail of my deep footprints being refilled by the white gold.

Would heaven be like this white breathtaking embrace?

The tiny compact white crystals, falling from the light sea sky, landing on the frost coated trees. The wind growing more intense, carrying the taste of the pine trees and the scent of the evergreen trees, the white sight reflecting the bleeding suns light as it rose from behind the jagged rock, which has cut the rays, so much that they bleed all over the top of the white tree tops.

I slid down the oak drawing in the gold heavenly sight, watching the red rays of little reflect off the white gold surface, blinding all who wish to see this beautiful sight.

The sight was worth more than being blinded, to have my final glimpse of sight, be such a sight would be worth a slow, vigorous death.

Raising from the short much needed recovery, eyes still gazing at the glimpse of what heaven could be like, staring no gawking, taking in every small significant detail, like a hawk looking for prey.

With this short re-view of the track through such a cold brittle wasteland and the never forgotten sights, I returned to my slow paced tiring jog.

I could feel the flakes, their cooling presence as they struck my bare boiled skin.

I could see the flakes, the white dancing simmering lights floating down to earth.

I could taste the flakes, hitting my tongue quenching the desert dry thirst.

I could smell the forest, the pine, evergreen, oak scent stirred in the rising breeze.

I could hear the sudden collapse of the white crystals, as my pain struck foot landed.

Suddenly these small ice encased diamonds where no longer there small stunning size, but where ever growing, as they impaled my paling skin. This sudden expected change grow more, violent as the growing gale beat the trees so they swayed, causing there loot of white gold upon their branches to fall upon the ever growing richer landscape.

The scent of rapidly burning dry wood getting stronger with each passing breeze, the sound of laughter getting more playful, the soft calm breeze returned, the hectic forest became itself once more, but still with its almighty loot.

The playful laughter of children getting closer. The sweet smell of crispy well done bacon growing far more powerful than every cold impaling hit, Satisfying every part of my body, except my worn out enriched eyes, which could only be satisfied by the sight of the white glimmering silver raining down to the once barren forest floor.

The last turn by the tall worn out Pine, prickling as I passed slowly by, I was sweetly embraced by the cold white loot, as it impaled my body satisfying the long torturing run.

I still remember the day…

What luck it seemed to be, going to a museum, figuring my feelings out. My family also had major luck.

But luck doesn't strike everyone. Not everyone has something to be grateful for…

I had something to be hated for…

* * *

_Ok hope people like got more to come. Please review, want to improve writing. Thanks for reading_


End file.
